Field
Implementations described herein generally relate to the use of display screens. More specifically, implementations generally relate to a large format transmissive and self-emissive display screens where the display screen includes multiple screens coupled together.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic display systems, including stereo display systems, are commonly used to display information from computers and other sources. Typical display systems range in size from small displays used in mobile devices to very large displays, such as tiled displays, that are used to display large size images and video. Examples of such displays include rear projection displays such as digital light processing (DLP) displays, liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS) displays, grating light valve (GLV) displays and laser-phosphor displays (LPD). Tiled display systems are generally made up of multiple smaller individual display devices, or “tiles”, that are carefully aligned when assembled to provide a seamless and uniform appearance. In some implementations, each tile may be a light-based electronic display device, such an LPD, including a self-contained laser-based image-generating system.
The LPD screen is typically a set of distinct passive material layers. Each layer serves a different contributing purpose to the making of a laser phosphor display screen. If the desired screen size is a fixed size larger than an individual LPD screen, the fixed size requires the abutting or tiling of these fixed sized screens together. This results in a discernible line at the seam between the distinct tiled screens. One possible technique involves taping which involves an adhesive holding two abutted layers together. The problem with taping for translucent or transparent layers is that as light shines through, the adhesive layer and its edges are visible to the viewer in the form of discoloration and brightness change without considerations to impinging and emitted light.
Epoxies or adhesives are also used to hold abutted seams together by laminating multiple films on one large transmissive surface. However, this process does not lend itself to accurate and uniform placement of the screen tiles due to epoxy non-uniformity or shifts during lamination for very large surfaces. Additionally, epoxies and adhesives on a large plane tend to have imperfections that, when the light shines through, will reveal discontinuities.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods of tiling multi-layer transmissive screens without the noticed seam.